


it's a cruel war

by imadetheline



Series: Breathe In, Breathe Out [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Arguing, F/M, FebuWhump2021, Gen, Unresolved Sexual Tension, luke is fed up, luke needs a break, not very whumpy at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29322297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imadetheline/pseuds/imadetheline
Summary: febuwhump alt six - "don't try to pin this on me"
Relationships: Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker & Han Solo, Leia Organa/Han Solo
Series: Breathe In, Breathe Out [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140389
Comments: 14
Kudos: 48
Collections: febuwhump 2021





	it's a cruel war

**Author's Note:**

> title from wars by of monsters and men

Luke is eyeing the hypospray sitting in the first aid kit longingly. He’s about ready to give up and jam it into his neck; either that or bang his head against the wall repeatedly. Han and Leia will. not. stop. arguing. He gives the hypospray one last glance and then pushes himself off the cot, slapping a hand against the door controls, and stumbles out into the hold of the Millennium Falcon.

Only the top of Han’s head is visible in the floor from where he’s buried himself in the innards of the Falcon, attempting to fix something. Chewie’s roaring from the cockpit as the ship shakes, and Leia is standing over the hole in the floor.

“Hey, your worshipfulness, don’t try to pin this on me!” Han’s voice filters out, even as the ship rattles from a blow to its shields. Luke stumbles and has to reach for the doorframe to steady himself.

Leia’s hands find her hips, and she’s scoffing, “Oh, right, of course. It’s never Han Solo’s fault, is it? Well, then whose fault is it that this ship, and I call it that lightly, is a kriffing piece of garbage?!” The ship shakes again, and Chewie roars from where’s he’s currently piloting the ship alone. Luke’s grip tightens on the wall to keep from falling, but it seems Leia’s rage is keeping her rooted to the spot because she doesn’t even seem to notice the shaking.

Han’s head pops up from the floor, hydrospanner in hand, “This  _ ship _ has saved your ass more times than I’m sure you can even count!”

Leia throws her hands up, glaring heatedly, and she’s yelling now, “Oh, and a fat lot of good that does us if they catch us now!”

Luke rubs at his temples, trying to massage away the headache blooming as they continue yelling, “Hey, guys, do we really have to do this now? I don’t think this is the best-”

Neither of them even look at him, the yelling only getting louder as Leia gestures wildly and Han disappears back into the bowels of the ship, still shouting back. Luke finds himself half-wishing for the Imperial prison they just rescued him from. At least it was quiet.

But he just pushes himself off the wall and walks shakily to the cockpit, dropping into the seat next to Chewie, who roars something at him about walking around so soon after getting his injuries tended to. In answer, Luke just nods his head to the still audible shouting match behind them and raises an eyebrow at the Wookie. Chewie quickly concedes, obviously sharing his disdain for the constant arguing. 

And it seems like Chewie’s been doing a pretty good job all by himself of shooting down the TIEs that have chased them from the planetside base while Han attempts to fix the hyperdrive. But Luke grabs the trigger for the forward gun anyway and helps him with a few of the strays still getting shots off on their rear shields. They’re rounding one of the planet’s moons now, and once Luke shoots down two fighters, there don’t seem to be anymore. Probably due to the fact the Imperials hadn’t figured out just who they had in custody by the time the Falcon rescued him, and they aren’t going to expend resources on a ‘minor’ rebel if they have other things to deal with.

Which means all they have to do to get out of this system is get the hyperdrive fixed. Another ringing shout echoes through the ship, and Luke winces. Easier said than done. He doubts anything is going to get fixed with all the yelling. And then something clangs loudly, and Luke’s pretty sure Han just threw the hydrospanner. That’s it. He might be recovering from some bruised ribs, but he is tired and fed up.

Luke pushes himself up from the chair, grabbing the wall to steady himself, and ignores Chewie’s cautionary roar as he walks slowly back to the hold. Han is no longer in the hole in the floor. Now he’s standing next to it, hydrospanner abandoned on the floor and standing a foot from Leia as they yell back and forth, their faces far closer than they need to be. Even Han’s towering height doesn’t seem to be an advantage in the face of Leia’s fury, but he’s trying. Luke’s not sure how they can even understand each other; he certainly can’t make out any words over the sheer volume.

His headache is building, but he inches past them, picks up the hydrospanner, and lowers himself slowly into the hole in the floor, looking for what’s broken down this time. Neither Han nor Leia seem to notice him. And he has to fight not to cover his ears while he looks for the problem, but thankfully it doesn’t take him long to pinpoint the malfunction, though he wishes R2 were here because then it might have gone even quicker. But he’s always been good with mechanics, and something is soothing about working with ships, even if the Millennium Falcon is something else with all its modifications and mismatched parts.

But finally, he feels something click, and the ship lurches as Chewie jumps to hyperspace, almost knocking Luke’s head into a pipe as he attempts to climb back out, replacing the grating behind him. And to no one’s surprise, Han and Leia are still arguing. Luke wipes his hands on his pants, smearing oil across the cloth, and stands there staring for about five seconds. He loves them; he does. But sometimes, they’re insufferable.

He considers himself a very patient and understanding person, but he knows more than anyone that sometimes the only way to get through to Han and Leia is just to yell louder than them, not an easy task. And usually, he’d stay out of it and let them sort it out, but seeing as he’d really like to sleep off being imprisoned on the way back to the base, he desperately wants quiet.

So he drops the hydrospanner, and it clatters loudly against the metal floor. And then he shouts, “HEY!” 

Two very startled faces meet his, shocked into silence mid-argument, their bodies still facing each other. Luke’s voice is almost a whisper when he speaks next, deceptively calmly, “I would very much appreciate you two saving this argument for later and granting me some peace and quiet for a few hours, seeing as I’ve just returned from being a prisoner.” He smiles thinly, “Thank you very much.” 

He doesn’t wait for an answer, striding back across the hold to the room functioning as a medbay, and he slams his fist into the controls, disappearing inside and collapsing onto the cot. Outside the door, the ship remains blissfully quiet, and Luke throws an arm over his eyes, grinning.

**Author's Note:**

> and i thought i'd let you guys know that i just tested positive for covid so I'm not sure if that will affect my participation in febuwhump but if it does i apologize. thank you for reading tho!
> 
> If you guys liked it leave a comment. They make my day! Seriously I love reading them so please leave me one cause they motivate me to write more! if you guys have ideas for other stories send me an ask on tumblr [here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/imadetheline) or just yell about stuff with me. Info about me and all my other tumblrs are [here](https://infoabtmaddie.carrd.co/#)


End file.
